In the existing multi-screen interaction application, a first electronic device is used to control a second electronic device. For example, the first electronic device may be a mobile phone, the second electronic device may be a TV, and the mobile phone can control the channel switch and volume of the TV.
To achieve the multi-screen interaction application, a client needs to be installed in the first electronic device, and when a user needs the multi-screen interaction function, the user needs to find in the first electronic device an application of the second electronic device and start the application, so that the first electronic device displays an operating interface corresponding to the application, and the user can control the second electronic device via the key(s) in the operating interface.
It is discovered by the inventor during the implementing the invention that when the user needs to control the second electronic device by using the first electronic device, the user needs to find and start in the first electronic device the corresponding application, and when the user does not need to control the second electronic device, the user needs to close the application, thus the operation for the user is complicated.